


Tradições Familiares

by Odd_Ellie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Cousin Incest, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Portuguese, Sibling Incest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 13,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E se todas as grandes casas de Westeros seguissem o exemplo dos Targaryens e tivessem o hábito de fazerem casamentos incestuosos entre seus membros ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

O príncipe dragão roubou sua irmã, sua noiva, então Brandon Stark a roubou de volta. Segundo protocolo ele deveria ter ido fazer uma petição ao Rei, mas ele não se importava com protocolo e justiça, apenas com tê-la de volta em Winterfell com ele. E era para lá que eles estavam indo agora.

Lyanna já estava grávida de Rhaegar quando Brandon a encontrou na torre da alegria. O pai deles implorou para ela tomar o chá da lua para ter um aborto, mas Lyanna disse que não, e que se lhe dessem sem o seu consentimento ela os mataria e depois mataria a si mesma, e ambos sabiam que Lyanna não estava blefando quanto a isso.

“O seu filho vai ser um Snow. Eu não vou assumir essa criança que você carrega como se fosse minha” Brandon disse uma noite no acampamento enquanto o pai dele estava longe falando com Ned.

“Eu não espero que você faça isso” Lyanna disse com raiva em seus olhos.

Brandon deu um soco contra a mesa, respirou fundo e disse :

“Sete infernos Lya porque você fez isso ?”

“Você vai ter que ser mais especifico irmão”

“Porque você fugiu com ele ?”

“Você está mal informado Brandon, eu não fugi, eu fui raptada, você não ouviu o nosso querido pai explicando a história toda ? E se eu tivesse fugido você seria a última pessoa que poderia me julgar”

“O que ?”

“Eu sei sobre o seu caso com Barbrey Ryswell e também Ashara Dayne”

“É diferente Lya”

“Porque ? Porque você é um homem e eu uma mulher?”

“Não ! Porque eu nunca teria te deixado por elas !”

Lyanna ficou em silencio por um momento, Brandon podia ver que ela ainda estava com raiva mas também era claro que as palavras dele tinham a tocado.

“Você não precisa se casar comigo sabe ? Eu não sou uma virgem, ninguém te julgaria se você se recusasse depois do que aconteceu”

“Eu sei”

“Você vai fazer isso ?”

“Nunca, mesmo que você tenha fodido o babaca prateado, ou mesmo se você tivesse se entregado para o Porto Real inteiro. Eu te amo e eu quero me casar com você”

Lyanna voltou a ficar em silêncio. Depois de um tempo Brandon voltou a falar, dessa vez bem mais calmo e com bem menos segurança do que antes:

“E você quer se casar comigo ?”

“Eu honestamente não sei, mas para a sua sorte eu não tenho muita escolha nessa questão”


	2. Oberyn & Elia – You are the Sun

Oberyn foi para o Porto Real com toda a intenção de desafiar Rhaegar Targaryen para um duelo, ele passou a viagem escolhendo mentalmente os venenos para colocar em sua espada, tinha aqueles que matavam rápido mas ele se sentiu atraído pelos que matavam lentamente e com muita agonia, mesmo se ele perdesse o idiota prateado iria estar acabado. Mas assim que ele saiu do barco esse plano foi por água a baixo, porque lá nas docas esperando por ele estava Elia.

Oberyn não a informou sobre sua ida ao Porto Real mas ela descobriu mesmo assim, assim como o motivo dele ter ido para lá. Ela o abraçou bem apertado e ela sorriu. Rumo a Fortaleza Vermelha ele pode ver reflexos de como ela estava se sentindo realmente. Elia estava triste, mas não devastada como ele esperava, mas ainda assim não fez com que a raiva que ele tinha de Rhaegar passasse, quando eles estavam sozinhos no quarto dela Oberyn começou a argumentar :

“Ele te humilhou indo atrás daquela nortenha, ele merece sofrer”

“Talvez, mas você não merece”

“Eu posso ganhar”

“Isso não é só sobre um duelo. O Rei Aerys tem sido um tanto imprevisível em seu comportamento, e duro demais, eu temo o que aconteceria com aquele que fosse responsável pela morte de Rhaegar enquanto ele estiver no poder”

“Eu não tenho medo de nenhum Rei velho”

“Você devia ter”

Elia era apenas um ano mais velha do que ele, mas as vezes ela olhava para ele como se ele fosse um rapaz inconseqüente, como se ela tivesse décadas a mais de sabedoria. Um olhar desse tipo em qualquer outra pessoa o irritaria, mas com Elia ele não se importava.

Ela se sentou na cama, ela parecia cansada e Oberyn se odiou por um momento, as coisas já estavam ruins o suficiente para ela e lá tinha aparecido para complicar ainda mais.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela e a abraçou, e para o seu alivio isso pareceu trazer algum conforto para Elia.

“Se eu fosse seu marido eu nunca teria feito o que ele fez”

Elia riu.

“Eu não estou brincando”

“Oberyn você não está falando com uma desconhecida, eu te conheço, e eu sei o número de mulheres e homens com quem você já esteve, você honestamente espera que eu acredite que se nós tivéssemos nos casado que eu seria o suficiente ?”

“Sim”

“Eu não acredito em você, mas acho que mesmo se você tivesse mil amantes diferentes eu acho que você teria sido um marido melhor para mim do que ele”

“Eu odeio ele, e eu odeio o Rei e a nossa mãe por terem arranjado esse casamento pra você, eu até odeio aquele irmão mais novo dele por não ter nascido uma menina”

“E você me odeia por ter aceitado me casar com ele ?”

“Eu nunca poderia te odiar”

Elia olhou para ele por alguns segundos em silencio se inclinou e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios. Não foi a primeira vez que isso aconteceu, quando eles eram crianças eles costumavam brincar de ser casados, como ambos acreditavam que seria o que aconteceria no futuro. Mas aqueles beijos de sua infância eram completamente castos e inocentes, ao contrario daquele que ocorreu naquela tarde, naquele quarto.

.

.

.

Depois de Aegon ter nascido aqueles que fizeram o parto disseram que era extremamente improvável que Elia pudesse ter outro filho, mas eles estavam errados. Uma terceira criança foi gerada em seu ventre, uma que antes mesmo de nascer Rhaegar já estava se referindo como sendo a terceira cabeça do dragão.

Nasceu uma menina saudável com a pele morena e cabelos negros, e ela foi chamada Visenya Targaryen. Dois nomes Targaryen para uma menina que tinha sangue Martell puro.


	3. Arya & Jon - Os Lobos contam

Arya sempre soube que Sansa ia acabar se casando com Robb, ela não se lembrava de ninguém ter lhe dito isso especificamente, era algo que ela sabia desde criança, mas ainda assim era um tanto estranho ver acontecendo pra valer diante de seus olhos.

Tinha sido uma grande cerimônia, com o juramento para os deuses antigos acontecendo durante a tarde e a cerimônia dos Sete acontecendo no inicio da noite, Arya achava que eles deveriam apenas ter escolhido uma das duas que se houvessem deuses eles não apreciariam mas seus irmãos não queriam desagradar nem o povo do Norte que em sua grande maioria idolatrava os deuses antigos, nem mesmo a sua mãe sulista que foi criada na fé dos Sete.

O casamento de seus irmãos estava sendo um dos maiores da década, com todos os membros mais importantes das casas do Norte aparecendo. O que para aqueles que desconheciam a situação pareceria um tanto peculiar afinal Robb e Sansa eram apenas os sobrinhos do Senhor de Winterfell. Mas quando se aprofundava fazia mais sentido já que do jeito que as coisas iam era Robb que acabaria como Senhor de Winterfell um dia já que seu tio Brandon e sua tia Lyanna não tinham tido filhos, pelo menos não um com o outro.

Jon o filho de tia Lyanna não se sentara na grande mesa com eles durante o banquete, isso sempre a irritava, sua mãe tinha lhe dito que fazia sentido já que seu primo era um bastardo, que era de acordo com as regras que ele não ficassem com eles que eram Starks legítimos, tinha muitas regras que Arya considerava estúpidas mas aquela vinha em primeiro lugar. E quando os noivos foram levados para o seu quarto Jon já tinha desaparecido completamente do salão.

Arya o encontrou mais tarde no lado de fora no lugar onde os lobos gigantes estavam presos até o casamento acabar.

“Então porque você sumiu da festa ?” Arya perguntou.

“Eu não sei, não tava com muita vontade de continuar lá. Como foi o final da festa ?”

“Estranho.Vai demorar um tempo até a imagem daquele monte de gente tirando as roupas dos nossos irmãos sair da minha mente se você quer saber”

“Eu imagino. Eles pareciam estar bem quanto a isso ?”

“Você conhece a Sansa, sempre se comportando como a perfeita dama seguindo a tradição, mas dava pra ver que ela estava bem constrangida com aquilo tudo, até o Robb parecia estar meio aterrorizado quando as mulheres começaram a tirar a roupa dele, se eu não soubesse melhor até acharia que ele é um virgem também”

“Se você não soubesse melhor ?”

“Não se faça de inocente, há uns dois anos atrás mais ou menos eu segui vocês dois e vi vocês entrando no bordel da vila”

“Você não deveria ter feito isso”

“Porque não ? Não é como se eu tivesse entrado no quarto pra assistir você perdendo a sua virgindade com a puta da vila”

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa além de Jon provavelmente ela teria sido repreendida por falar vulgarmente, mas Jon sabia como ela detestava que os outros dissessem para ela agir como uma dama, na verdade ele até sorriu um pouco, embora ele parece um tanto encabulado por isso.

“Eu não perdi”

“Sei”

“Eu estou falando sério Arya”

“Porque não ? Tava sem dinheiro ?”

“Não, é só que quando eu estava lá eu não consegui, eu fiquei pensando o que aconteceria se a moça engravidasse e tivesse um bastardo”

“Eu entendo”

“Obrigada”

“Mas sabe eu acho que esse negócio todo de bastardo é uma estupidez, você é um Stark”

“Você sabe muito bem que isso não é verdade Arya”

“É verdade. Eles estão todos errados. Nymeria e Fantasma são prova disso”

“Como assim ?”

“Você sabe muito bem que eles não só são animais de estimação, que nós estamos conectados com eles, que tem algum tipo de magia nisso, uma vez meu pai até me disse que ele achava que eles fossem um presente dos deuses, e eu acredito nisso. E foi um lobo que você recebeu, não um ovo de dragão, então do jeito que eu vejo os deuses te vêem como um Stark, e eu também. Isso não é o suficiente ?”

“É mais que o suficiente”


	4. Jaime & Cersei – Nem tudo que reluz é ouro

Myrcella cresceu acreditando que seus pais eram o casal mais apaixonado de Westeros. Geralmente o que os outros diziam eram que eles eram o mais belo, os gêmeos dourados do Rochedo Casterly, mas para ela passava disso, afinal ela sempre viu o amor e devoção que seu pai dedicava a sua mãe ,e antes daquela noite ela nunca teve nenhum motivo para suspeitar que os sentimentos de sua mãe não eram os mesmos.

Aquela era a sua última noite no Rochedo Casterly antes de partir para o Porto Real para servir de dama de companhia a princesa Rhaenys, durante o jantar sua mãe disse que queria falar com ela a sós, Myrcella assumiu que era para dizer mais uma vez como a amava e como sentiria falta dela, e Cersei disse essas coisas mas essas palavras pareceram pálidas em comparação a outras que ela disse depois.

“O dia em que eu me casei com o seu pai foi o dia em que qualquer chance que eu tinha de ser Rainha foi assassinado. Eu amo ele, mas se eu tivesse podido ter Rhaegar eu o teria deixado para trás sem hesitar por nem um segundo” Cersei disse isso casualmente, ligeiramente perdida em memórias sem reparar como aquelas palavras haviam sido como bofetadas para Myrcella.

“Porque você está me dizendo isso ?”

“Para você entender minha doce menina. Eu perdi a minha chance, mas você não, Rhaegar tem um filho”

“Aegon está prometido a Rhaenys”

“Prometido, mas não casado. E mesmo assim isso não é um obstáculo tão grande assim, Targaryens tem um longo histórico de Reis com mais de uma esposa. E você é minha filha, você é mais bela, mais inteligente e melhor do que todas as menininhas tolas que vão te cercar, com um pouquinho de esforço você pode fazer Aegon ser seu, você pode me fazer a mãe da Rainha, e você pode me dar belos netos com cabelos prateados” Cersei disse acariciando gentilmente os cabelos de sua filha.

Depois disso ela lhe deu um beijo na testa e saiu do quarto. Demoraram horas até que Myrcella conseguisse dormir, com as palavras de sua mãe ecoando em sua mente, doeu ouvir aquelas coisas, mas talvez o pior era a certeza que ela ia seguir o conselho de sua mãe, afinal do jeito que ela via era a única esperança que ela tinha de escapar de um matrimônio com Joffrey.


	5. Daenerys & Viserys – Dragon Awaked

Ela não queimou, isso foi uma surpresa.

Daenerys Targaryen a filha mais nova de Aerys Targaryen parecia pálida em comparação para aos seus irmãos, sim ela era bela, mas Rhaegar parecia ter saído de uma canção e Viserys com toda a arrogância e pose que se esperava da realeza. Ela tinha sido uma criança quieta, dada a longos momentos de introspecção, e esse aspecto só se tornou mais extenuante após o seu casamento com Viserys.

Apenas Viserys e os serventes que a ajudavam a se vestir e a se banhar viam as marcas no corpo dela. Os hematomas, as mordidas, e os cortes, todos os registros físicos do que aconteciam quando ela acordava o dragão. Com Viserys não haveria cicatrizes dele ter acordado o dragão nela, não haveria nada além das cinzas.

Ela o embebedou o máximo possível naquela noite, foi possuída por ele uma última vez, espalhou o vinho pela cama, pegou um dos castiçais de vela na parede e tacou fogo. Nos dias antes daquilo ela tremia em pensar no que ela faria mas na pratica ela só conseguiu ficar fascinada em ver o fogo se espalhando, consumindo a cama, consumindo o quarto, consumindo Viserys. O pouco de racionalidade que ela ainda tinha lhe disse que talvez ela estivesse enlouquecendo como diziam que seu pai tinha feito nos seus últimos anos, mas ela não se importou.

Sua mãe disse que era o seu dever como esposa agüentar, como ela tinha agüentado quando Aerys ainda estava vivo. Mas sua mãe tinha morrido há anos atrás, Rhaegar reinava no Porto Real e ela ficava presa naquela ilha cinza e sem vida com Viserys. Talvez teria sido diferente se ela tivesse tido um filho ou mesmo uma filha, talvez Viserys tivesse sido mais feliz e mais gentil, mas não importava agora.

Ela só se retirou do quarto após Viserys parar de gritar, não havia guardas no corredor em chamas, o dever deles seria tentar apagar o fogo e proteger seu Senhor, mas Daenerys não os julgava por terem decidido fugir e salvarem suas próprias vidas, afinal Viserys dificilmente era do tipo que inspirava lealdade e devoção em seus empregados. Mas talvez ela agora fosse, os servos do lado de fora do castelo ficaram espantados ao vê-la saindo de lá com calma e compostura enquanto o castelo atrás dela queimava.

Viserys sempre comentou que ela for a uma incompetente como sua irmã e como sua esposa, vendo a Pedra do Dragão queimar ela pensou que talvez ela fosse ser muito bem sucedida como a sua viúva.


	6. Stannis – Abominações

Stannis Baratheon secretamente sempre se sentiu grato por ter tido irmãos ao invés de irmãs, por mais que o seu relacionamento com Selyse não fosse do seu agrado ele estava certo que ela era uma esposa melhor do que uma versão feminina de Renly teria dado, ou até pior Robert. Embora ele mesmo estivesse ciente que isso era apenas uma desculpa, mesmo se Robert ou Renly fossem sensatos e agradáveis ele ainda assim teria desejado ter irmãos ao invés de irmãs.

Sempre que ele ia ao Porto Real para representar os interesses da casa Baratheon, o que era com freqüência já que Robert delegava todos os trabalhos que ele não sentia vontade de fazer para Stannis ou Renly, ele via na corte todos aqueles casais incestuosos um gosto desagradável aparecia em sua boca e a palavra abominação em sua mente. Incesto estava dentro da lei, talvez até podia ser considerado a norma mas ainda assim lhe causava um repudio. E por mais que fosse desagradável para ele ir para a cama com Selyse o principal motivo dele ter parado de o fazer após o nascimento de Shireen não foi gosto pessoal mas sim por precaução de não dar a sua filha um irmão. Mas mesmo com esse esforço talvez não seria o suficiente, porque pouco após o décimo quinto dia do nome de Shireen, Robert chamou Stannis e lhe informou que havia decidido casar Shireen com Edric.

“Não” Stannis disse instantaneamente, mas com firmeza.

“Como assim ?” Robert disse confuso.

“Eu não permito que a minha filha se case com o seu filho”

“Porque diabos não ?”

Era uma pergunta justa por mais que Stannis não gostasse de admitir, ele não tinha protestado nem quando Robert tinha arranjado o seu casamento com Selyse. Stannis sempre esperou que Robert e Delena fossem ter mais filhos, mas não : apenas Edric de legitimo, e um monte de bastardos espalhados pelos sete reinos. Fazia sentido aquela proposta, para os padrões da maioria seria considerada uma muito boa. Mas haviam motivos contra, primeiro o rapaz era um bastardo, claro quando ele nasceu Robert estava casado com Delena e ele recebeu o sobrenome Baratheon, mas na noite em que ele foi concebido não havia nada sobre dever, era apenas luxuria que guiara Robert a tirar a virgindade dela na noite do casamento de Stannis e Selyse, na cama de Stannis e Selyse. Mas mais relevante do que isso : sangue Baratheon e sangue Florent corriam pelas veias de Edric e Shireen, ambos tinham os olhos azuis dos Baratheons, e as orelhas proeminentes dos Florents, eles se pareciam mais fisicamente do que ele e Robert.

“Eu não tenho que te explicar, é minha decisão”

“Eu sou o Senhor da Casa Baratheon”

“E eu sou o pai dela, e é meu direito pela lei aceitar ou recusar pedidos de casamento para a minha filha”

“Tá, faça como você quiser, meu Edric é bom demais para a sua filha deformada”

Stannis se retirou do quarto para não sucumbir à tentação de dar um soco na cara de Robert.


	7. Margaery, Loras & Renly – Whatever Works

Pelo menos um deles geralmente saia da cama depois que terminava, ou Renly ou Margaery, mas naquela noite cansado demais os três acabaram adormecendo logo após ter terminado. Isso não havia sido planejado, o sexo sempre era muito bom enquanto estava acontecendo, mas sempre fazia com que ele se sinta um pouco inadequado depois, principalmente acordando e vendo sua esposa e seu amante um de cada lado.

“Bom dia” sua irmã disse, rolou para cima dele e lhe deu um leve beijo na bochecha.

Margaery estava nua ainda, ela era jovem, seus cabelos da cor castanho claro e sedosos em textura, seios eram firmes e bem moldados, e ela tinha grandes olhos castanhos cheios de gentileza. Ela era bela, ele não poderia negar isso, mas mesmo assim enquanto ele olhava para ela não havia nenhuma atração ali por mais esteticamente agradável que o corpo de sua irmã fosse.

“Bom dia” ele respondeu.

“Você parece triste, tem alguma coisa errada?”

“Isso”

“Você vai ter que ser mais especifico Loras”

“Eu não sei, eu me sinto tão inútil pelo único jeito de eu conseguir cumprir minhas obrigações como marido é com ele aqui”

“Você não deveria. Eu não me importo, eu posso ver você o ama e que ele te faz feliz. E nós só vamos ter que continuar com isso até eu ter um filho. E aí nós podemos parar e eu posso voltar a ser apenas a melhor irmã de Westeros”

“Você já é a melhor irmã de Westeros para mim”

“Eu sei”


	8. Arianne & Oberyn – Raw Lust

Seu plano tinha fracassado, Arianne tentou se consolar dizendo que poderia ter sido bem pior : pelo menos tinha sido seu tio Oberyn que tinha descoberto os planos dela de ir para o Jardim de Cima cortejar Willas Tyrell, seu pai teria sido bem mais irritante e ela ousava dizer severo caso descobrisse que ela planejava mandar a tradição para os sete infernos e fazer de um Tyrell o príncipe de Dorne.

Oberyn mandou que ela esperasse em seu quarto enquanto ele falava com Tyene do lado de fora. Oberyn estava bem sério quando ele retornou ao seu quarto, o que não combinava nem um pouco com ele, Oberyn era para ser divertido e interessante, ele era para ser a pessoa da sua família com quem ela mais se identificava.

“Você não devia ter feito isso Arianne” ele disse.

“Porque não ?Eu não tenho permissão de sair ? Eu sou uma prisioneira nesse castelo?”

“Não me trate como um idiota garota, eu sei muito bem que não era uma viagem qualquer mas sim uma missão de quebrar o seu noivado com o Quentyn”

“Sim eu estava. Pelo que você falou dele Willas parece alguém que daria um ótimo marido, certamente bem melhor do que o meu irmão.Você acha justo me fazer casar com alguém que eu não gosto ?”

“É o Quentyn, ele é família”

“Isso não muda o fato de eu não gostar dele. Eu até preferiria me casar com o Trystane, ou você até”

Arianne disse sem pensar, por um segundo ela até ficou ligeiramente embaraçada, mas aí viu que a expressão de Oberyn tinha mudado, ele ainda estava irritado, mas agora misturado com isso havia uma certa intensidade que ela reconhecia muito bem. E uma que ela podia usar.

“Para ser honesta não seria nenhum sacrifício, eu acho que eu gostaria bastante de ser casada com você tio” Arianne disse e se aproximou mais.

Eles não estavam se tocando, mas ela estava tão perto de seu tio que ela podia sentir a respiração dele contra a sua pele. Era bom, sensual de um jeito que ela sentira raras vezes, e isso sem nem toca-lo ainda, ela se sentiu bem tola por nunca ter pensado nele como uma possibilidade antes daquela noite.

“Não comece jogos que você não está disposta a terminar Arianne” Oberyn disse baixo, com cautela, mas não se afastou dela.

“Quem disse que eu não estou disposta ?” ela disse e o beijou.

O beijo foi longo, apreciando lentamente a sensação da boca dele contra a dela, a pele dele encostada na sua. As mãos dele começaram contra o pescoço dela, depois deslizaram pelas suas costas até as suas nádegas. No final do beijo Arianne podia sentir que ele estava com uma ereção, ela deu um sorriso e o beijou de novo, dessa vez mais forte do que antes.

Sim, o plano dela tinha fracassado, mas ela estava bem satisfeita com isso porque estava certa que o que ela estava ganhando graças a esse fracasso era melhor do que qualquer coisa que ela encontraria no Jardim de Cima.


	9. Robb, Sansa & Jon – Favores Especiais

Jon pensou que Robb estava brincando então ele riu logo após a sugestão ter sido feita, era um pouco diferente do humor típico de Robb mas ele tinha que admitir que a idéia dele dividir a cama com seu primo e a esposa dele era tão bizarra que merecia um riso. Mas esse parou assim que ele viu que Robb não estava rindo junto, na verdade ele parecia bem encabulado pela reação de Jon, com suas bochechas ficando quase tão vermelhas quanto os seus cabelos. Tudo que Jon foi capaz de dizer foi :

“Porque ?”

“Tem três anos que nós nos casamos e até agora nenhum filho, e não por falta de tentativa”

“Já pensou que o problema pode ser com ela e não com você ?”

“Essa é sempre uma possibilidade, mas eu acredito que seja melhor testar, eu pensei em pedir a Theon, ele certamente aceitaria, mas eu preferia se fosse você Jon, você é família, a criança teria sangue Stark, do jeito que deve ser”

“Sabe Rickon e Bran devem ter filhos, quem sabe até minha mãe e tio Brandon podem ter, a linhagem não vai acabar se vocês dois-“

“Eu sei disso, mas não é só uma questão de herdeiros, você conhece a Sansa, ela quer ter filhos desde que ela era uma criança, tem gente que pode passar a vida sem filhos bem, mas ela eu posso ver que é como se algo faltasse, é um buraco na vida dela, e eu vou fazer o maximo possível para realizar o sonho dela, e eu gostaria que você me ajudasse nisso”

“Eu não posso dar mais bastardo para esse mundo”

“A criança não vai ser um bastardo, ou uma bastarda se for uma menina, eu vou tratar como se a criança fosse minha e eu vou ama-la bastante, eu não sou o tio Brandon, eu nunca a trataria do jeito que ele te trata”

Jon ficou hesitante com isso.

“Você acha mesmo que ela estaria disposta a fazer algo desse tipo comigo ?” Jon perguntou certo que a resposta fosse ser não.

“Foi ela que te sugeriu”

.

.

.

Foi Sansa que atendeu a porta quando ele apareceu na porta do quarto deles naquela noite.

“Obrigada por vir Jon” ela disse e deu um sorriso meio nervoso.

Ele pensou em dizer “de nada” mas de alguma maneira não pareceu apropriado, e ele ficou lá por dez segundos sem saber o que dizer e ficando vermelho até que Robb quebrou o silencio.

“Nós realmente apreciamos, e mesmo se não der certo você tem a nossa eterna gratidão”

“Okay” Jon disse.

“Então vamos começar ?”

Jon assentiu com a cabeça e desajeitadamente começou a tirar suas roupas na beirada da cama, Robb e Sansa já estavam com roupas de dormir então foi fácil para eles, e eles não se concentraram apenas em tirar as roupas, mas começaram a se beijar enquanto um despia o outro. Jon ficou ainda mais vermelho ao ver que as mãos de Robb tinham ido para o meio das pernas de Sansa. Ele ficou alguns minutos assim, apenas sentado vendo os dois se acariciando, até que Robb disse :

“Jon você não pode ficar só olhando, isso é contra o propósito dessa noite” Robb disse.

“Eu sei”

Robb deu um sorriso, o puxou pelo pescoço e lhe deu um beijo de língua. Isso tinha sido inesperado, Jon não estava certo se Robb fez isso por que estava com vontade ou como uma tentativa de fazer com que ele se sentisse mais confortável. Quando o beijo acabou ele mal teve tempo para respirar quando a ele foi puxado para outro beijo dessa vez com Sansa.

Jon era um virgem antes daquela noite, então ele sentiu um pouco de orgulho por ter gozado apenas depois de Sansa, mas ele sabia que Robb era a razão, sim era ele que estava dentro de Sansa mas Robb que continuara a acariciando e sussurrando coisas que Jon não conseguia ouvir direito contra o ouvido dela. E Sansa certamente parecia reconhecer isso, porque foi o nome de Robb que ela gritou quando ela gozou.


	10. Rhaenys & Aegon – The Conqueror and The Ruler

Aegon a amava, isso era certo. E nem mesmo vê-lo beijando outra fez com que Rhaenys duvidasse desse fato.

Se Aegon estava apaixonado por ela era incerto, mas Rhaenys estava certa que ele a amava mais do que qualquer outra mulher nos sete reinos, a única possível exceção sendo a mãe deles. E mesmo se ele nunca fosse se apaixonar por ela, Rhaenys estava certo que ele precisaria dela, ele já precisava agora.

Ela até achara divertido observar ele tendo essas pequenas paixões por moças da corte que babavam pelos seus cabelos prateados, e que provavelmente flertavam com ele porque realmente fantasiavam com o pai dele, e Aegon parecia um alvo menos impossível do que Rhaegar.

Myrcella no entanto era diferente dessas garotas, ela não suspirava por Rhaegar, algumas vezes Rhaenys até a pegou por um segundo olhando para o seu pai com uma expressão estranha em seu rosto, como se o desprezasse, como se ele fosse pouco em comparação com quem quer que fosse que ela estivesse pensando. Quando ela conversava com Aegon era como se Myrcella visse somente ele, ela não parecia perdidamente apaixonada, ela parecia focada e charmosa. Na verdade Rhaenys supunha que se tivesse sido qualquer outra garota da corte que ela tivesse encontrado beijando o seu irmão no bosque sagrado ela teria rido, mas já que era Myrcella ela permaneceu séria.

Quando Aegon notou a presença de Rhaenys ele ficou em choque, os lábios entreabertos e os olhos arregalados. Myrcella também olhou para ela, a garota também parecia surpresa pela presença de Rhaenys ali mas ela agiu com mais compostura do que Aegon, e ela olhou direto para ela, não havia desafio nesse olhar, mas também não havia vergonha, Rhaenys achara Myrcella uma moça bem intrigante desde que ela tinha vindo para servir de dama de companhia para ela há quase dois anos atrás, mas nunca tanto quanto naquele momento.

“Com licença Myrcella eu gostaria de falar com meu noivo a sós por favor” Rhaenys disse calmamente como se ela os tivesse pego jogando dominó ao invés de se pegando.

Myrcella assentiu com a cabeça e saiu rápido dali.

Aegon começou a murmurar desculpas, Rhaenys rolou os olhos e disse :

“Essa foi a primeira vez ?”

Aegon ficou em silencio.

“Eu vou assumir que isso quer dizer que não”

“Eu nunca vou fazer isso de novo, eu juro”

“Essa não é uma decisão sua agora”

“O que ?”

“Lembre-se de onde os nossos nomes vieram”

“Aegon o conquistador, e sua esposa-irmã Rhaenys”

“Exatamente, Aegon conquistou os Sete Reinos, mas foram Rhaenys e Visenya que o governaram, e a sua falta de julgamento e bom senso tornou claro que eu vou ter que assumir o mesmo papel. Myrcella não é uma serva, ela é uma nobre da Casa Lannister, e você sabe muito bem das ilusões de grandeza que Tywin Lannister e seus filhos tem, eles se acham no nível da realeza e se sequer suspeitassem da honra da garota ter sido suja por você seria o suficiente para eles começarem uma rebelião”

“Eu não pensei-“

“Isso resume muito bem a situação”

“O que eu devo fazer ?”

“Eu vou falar com nosso pai para adiantar o nosso casamento para os próximos meses, ele queria esperar alguns anos até que você amadurecesse mais, mas acho que ele vai aceitar quando eu explicar a situação. E você vai formar um noivado com Myrcella Lannister, assim que você me der um filho”


	11. Jon & Visenya – Bastardos Reais

Jon já tinha sido convidado para ir para o Porto Real conhecer a parte Targaryen de sua linhagem, só duas vezes, uma vez quando ele tinha onze anos e mais tarde quando ele tinha dezesseis, nas duas ocasiões ele queimou os dois convites e nem se preocupou em responder.

Ele não queria ter nada haver com o homem que raptara sua mãe, quer ele fosse um Rei ou não. Mas aquela carta era diferente, ela não era de seu pai, mas sim de sua irmã. E Visenya não o convidou para ir para passar algum tempo na Fortaleza Vermelha , mas sim que ela estava indo para a muralha fazer uma visita como representante da coroa e que gostaria de conhecê-lo se possível. Ele não respondeu a carta, mas ao contrario das outras não a queimou.

.

.

.

Tio Brandon tinha decidido passar um tempo com os Karstarks quando recebeu uma mensagem que uma Targaryen iria se hospedar em Winterfell por dois dias, e levou Lyanna consigo. Então seu Tio Ned e Robb que serviram como os representantes da Casa Stark para a recepção da princesa, e depois apresenta-la ao resto dos Starks, Robb tinha dito para ele ficar junto com este grupo, mas Jon acabou decidindo observar de dentro do castelo por uma janela.

Ao contrario do que ele esperava Visenya não tinha cabelos prateados, mas sim negros, e mesmo com a distancia ele tinha certeza que não havia nada de violeta nos olhos dela, eles eram castanhos. Jon concluiu que os genes Targaryen provavelmente eram fraquíssimos, porque assim como ele parecia ser puramente Stark, a jovem no pátio era puramente Martell.

.

.

.

Ele passou o resto do dia evitando Visenya, o único momento em que eles ficaram no mesmo cômodo foi durante o banquete dado em honra da princesa, e mesmo assim por pouquíssimo tempo, só o suficiente para ele pegar alguma coisa para comer na mesa dos servos e ver de longe Visenya tocando a barriga de Sansa para ver se podia sentir o bebê se movendo. O sobrinho dela, embora Visenya com certeza nunca ia saber disso, ninguém ia saber disso além dele, Robb e Sansa. Por dois meses ele passara a maior parte de suas noites no quarto de seus primos, e assim que ficou claro que Sansa tinha de fato engravidado ele parara, e isso era o combinado, era jeito que era para ser, mas ainda assim fizera com que ele se sentisse mal, e pior com inveja. Não de Sansa especificamente, mas sim daquilo que ela e Robb tinham.

Ele foi para o lado de fora, para o lugar onde os lobos ficavam presos quando havia convidados importantes em Winterfell, mas não estava lá nem há um minuto quando ouviu uma voz atrás dele dizendo :

“Olá”

E mesmo antes de se virar ele sabia que era a voz de Visenya.

“Oi”

“Você sabe quem eu sou, certo ?”

“Sim princesa, e você sabe quem eu sou ?”

“Sim, a sua prima te apontou quando você esteve no salão agora a pouco”

“Sansa ?”

“Não, foi a mais nova, eu acredito que o nome dela seja Arya”

“Entendo”

“Então porque você está me evitando ?”

“Eu não fiz pra te ofender”

“E eu não estou ofendida, apenas curiosa”

“Apenas, eu não sei, eu não vejo nada que precise ser discutido entre a gente”

“Eu também não vejo nada que precise ser discutido, mas eu gostaria de conversar com você um pouco se você me permitir meu irmão”

“Okay”

“Então qual desses lobos é o seu ?”

“O branco, o nome dele é fantasma”

Visenya estendeu sua mão para toca-lo. Por um instante Jon ficou com medo que Fantasma fosse morder a princesa como as vezes ele fazia com estranhos , mas não ele até levantou sua cabeça para ela fazer carinho.

“Você devia se sentir lisonjeada, ele não é dócil desse jeito com todo mundo”

Visenya sorriu.

Por um tempo eles ficaram silêncio sentados lado a lado com Visenya continuando a fazer carinho em Fantasma.

“Eu ouvi falar que o seu tio morreu. Minhas condolências”

“Obrigada Jon. Mas para ser honesta o meu luto não é muito grande, nós nunca fomos muito próximos”

“Oh”

“A Pedra do Dragão está sendo reconstruída, o incêndio causou vários danos mas tenho confiança que logo ela vai voltar a sua glória original, nosso pai tem sido bem generoso com nossa tia Daenerys e com os seus vassalos quanto a verbas para este fim”

“É claro, Rhaegar o perfeito Rei que parece ter saído de uma canção aparece para salvar o dia”

“Ele não é perfeito”

“Eu sei disso, eu estava sendo sarcástico. Minha existência é prova que o nosso amado Rei não é perfeito” Jon disse com raiva.

Visenya ficou em silencio por uns dez segundos, o suficiente para que Jon ficasse com culpa pelo que ele tinha dito, mas aí Visenya riu.

“Sim, eu suponho que prova” ela disse ainda sorrindo “E eu sinto muito por rir, mas é tão refrescante falar com alguém que não o idolatra, com exceção do meu tio Oberyn todos a minha volta sempre estão dizendo que grande homem ele é”

“Eu acho que você não vai encontrar muita gente dizendo elogiando o seu pai por aqui em Winterfell”

“Você está tentando me tentar a ficar por aqui ?”

Jon sorriu.

“Não permanentemente é claro, mas a muralha ainda vai estar lá quando você for mais ao norte, alguns dias a mais talvez ?”

“Eu gostaria disso”


	12. Brandon & Lyanna - Única

“Bem aquilo foi uma das coisas mais patéticas que eu já vi” Lyanna disse quando ela e Brandon finalmente ficaram sozinhos.

“Do que você está falando ?”

“Você tentando flertar com a garota Karstark, ela tem a idade do Jon, ela podia ser a sua filha”

“Eu não estava flertando. E eu não tenho uma filha”

“Você tem certeza ? Já se preocupou em checar com todas as mulheres que você fodeu recentemente ? Quem sabe eu tenho mais alguns sobrinhos e sobrinhas espalhados por aí”

“Eu só fodi uma mulher nas últimas duas décadas, e eu tenho certeza que eu notaria se ela tivesse me dado uma filha”

“Eu não acredito em você”

“Você não precisa acreditar Lya, sua crença não muda a realidade dos fatos”

“Tanto faz, e porque você está sorrindo ?”

“Apenas pelo prazer de ver que minha doce esposa ainda tem ciúmes de mim”

“Não se ache Brandon”

“Conta como se achar se for completamente baseado na verdade ?”

Lyanna jogou o seu travesseiro na cara de Brandon, o que só fez ele rir mais e em seguida puxar Lyanna para um beijo. Ela ainda estava irritada com ele, disso Brandon tinha certeza, mas isso não a impedia de o beijar de volta e o beijar com força.

Ele não estava flertando com Alys Karstark mais cedo, se ele estivesse Brandon tinha bastante segurança que teria conseguido a garota na mesma posição em que sua irmã estava agora. E a jovem era bela, mas ela não era Lyanna, e para ele agora isso consistia de uma falha irreparável.


	13. Arya & Jon – O Convite

“Porque você está agindo desse jeito ? Eu achei que você gostasse da Visenya” Jon disse enquanto arrumava as suas malas.

“Isso foi antes dela tentar roubar você da gente”

“Ela não está me roubando Arya, eu só vou há um casamento e logo eu volto pra casa”

De volta a sua visita a muralha Visenya Targaryen parou mais uma vez em Winterfell, dessa vez com noticias que o casamento entre Rhaenys e Aegon tinha sido adiantado, e com um convite para Jon acompanha-la, e todos se surpreenderam quando Jon aceitou, inclusive Jon.

“Você tá sendo estúpido, você vai perder o nascimento do bebê sabe, o filho ou filha da Sansa e do Robb os seus primos que te amaram a sua vida toda pra ir em um casamento desses irmãos que você nunca nem conheceu”

Esse comentário pareceu mexer um pouco com Jon por um segundo, mas aí ele sacudiu a cabeça e disse com firmeza :

“Eles não precisam de mim aqui, eles tem um ao outro e todo o resto do pessoal de Winterfell”

“Bem eu preciso de você, as coisas vão ficar muito chatas sem você por aqui”

“Então porque você não vem junto conhecer o sul comigo?”

“Você está falando sério ?”

“Sim, eu acho que se eu falar com a Visenya ela pediria aos seus pais, e acho que difícil eles recusarem um pedido da princesa. Mas você perderia o nascimento do bebê”

“Eu posso conhecer ele depois, então quando nós partimos ?”


	14. Rhaegar & Arya – Hello Again

Rhaegar Targaryen sempre soube que o dia em que ele conhecesse seu filho bastardo seria um de grande tensão, mas o que ele não tinha previsto é que Jon não seria a única causa disso.

Quando o Rei viu Arya pela primeira vez por um momento ele ficou em choque achando que era Lyanna, em retrospecto ele se sentiu bem tolo, porque ela era significativamente mais nova do que Lyanna era agora, e de perto dava pra ver que os traços de seu rosto eram ligeiramente diferentes. Mas ela parecia com a Lyanna de sua mente, a garota de quatorze anos com quem ele tinha fugido, uma beleza nortenha, selvagem e indomável.

Ele ficou a encarando por um tempo inapropriadamente longo, o suficiente para que todos os presentes ficassem desconfortáveis. Quando Rhaegar notou ele disse :

“Eu sinto muito por encarar, mas você parece tanto com a sua tia”

“Yeah, os outros sempre dizem isso”

A garota não parecia ofendida com sua reação ao vê-la mas o mesmo não poderia ser dito sobre os outros, Elia parecia decepcionada, Visenya embaraçada e Jon com raiva. E o resto dos nobres e servos que o cercavam temerosos, eles ainda se lembravam bem do que tinha acontecido na última vez que Rhaegar se encantara com uma Stark.

.

.

.

Naquela noite ele foi rumo ao quarto de Jon para tentar criar uma impressão melhor. Mas quando ele estava no corredor Arya saiu do quarto.

“Olá Arya”

“Oi, Vossa Graça”

“Eu vim ver o Jon, como ele está ?”

“Acho melhor o senhor tentar outra hora, o humor dele não está muito bom”

“Ele está irritado comigo pelo jeito que eu agi quando eu te vi”

Ele esperou que Arya fosse dar uma mentira cortês dizendo que Jon estava simplesmente cansado da longa viagem ou algo do tipo, mas a garota simplesmente disse :

“Sim, ele está”

“Eu entendo”

“Eu vou dormir agora, boa noite Vossa Graça”

“Posso te fazer uma pergunta antes?”

“Claro”

“Ela é feliz ? Eu mandei algumas cartas para ela, várias na verdade perguntando isso, ela só respondeu dizendo que eu tinha sido um erro e para eu parar de escrever”

Arya hesitou por um instante, Rhaegar até achou que a garota não sabia a quem ele estava se referindo, mas aí ela disse :

“Sim. Eu acho que sim pelo menos. Ela adora Winterfell, e nossa família. Meu tio ama ela muito, quando o Jon nasceu a parteira disse que era bem improvável que minha tia pudesse ter filhos de novo, mas ele não se importou e se casou com ela mesmo assim, e umas duas vezes sugeriram para ele pedir uma anulação do casamento, e nessas duas vezes ele desafiou os homens que fizeram os comentários para um duelo de tão irritado que ele ficou. Ele e minha tia discutem as vezes mas no final ela sempre acaba rindo”

“Ela ri bastante ?”

“Sim, ela sempre está brincando com todo mundo, rindo e sorrindo”

“Obrigada Arya, isso era tudo que eu precisava saber. Boa noite”


	15. Myrcella & Gendry - Spark

A família de Myrcella veio para o Porto Real na semana antes do casamento real. Seu avô, seus pais e seus irmãos (seu tio Tyrion já estava presente dada a sua posição no conselho do Rei), ela supunha que ela deveria ter ficado feliz com a reunião familiar mas tudo que aquilo trouxera fora tensão para a sua vida. Joffrey frustrado por seus pais não terem marcado o casamento deles ainda a culpava pela situação toda, e não parava de fazer comentários sobre isso nos momentos mais inconvenientes. Sua mãe ficou felicíssima quando Myrcella a informou sobre os planos do noivado, tanto que até contou para o seu avô, e os dois passaram horas dizendo que não era seguro ela esperar até que Rhaenys tivesse um filho, que ela devia colocar um pouco de pressão para tentar adiantar o noivado. Seu pai e Tommen eram mais agradáveis, mas estavam tão excitados com o torneio que estava sendo realizado que mal prestavam atenção em outra coisa, ficavam o tempo todo vendo os cavaleiros treinarem e mesmo quando estavam longe da arena só falavam disso, e também ela não queria arrasta-los para aqueles problemas, quanto mais gente sabia mais tensa ela ficava.

No terceiro dia após a chegada de sua família ela decidiu sair do Palácio com a desculpa de buscar um presente para Aegon, sua mãe quase decidiu ir junto, mas abençoadamente ela tinha sido convidada para almoçar com o Rei e a Rainha e seus planos de passar a tarde com sua filha foram cancelados imediatamente.

Ela se sentia segura andando pelo centro da cidade já que esta estava cheia de cavaleiros. Myrcella saiu pela manhã e ficou andando sem rumo pela cidade, apenas vendo o movimento e apreciando não ter que ouvir por algumas horas sobre uniões da Casa Lannister com a Casa Targaryen e sugestões de coisas para ela fazer para garantir esta.

Ela gostou daquele dia, gostou tanto que ela só foi se lembrar do presente que ela devia comprar para Aegon quando já era tarde e a maior parte das lojas já estava fechando. Ela viu algo brilhando do canto do seu olho e viu que a fonte desses era do metal de uma ferraria.

Inicialmente ela tinha descartado a idéia de dar de presente algo que poderia ser usado em combate afinal Aegon era um Targaryen com espadas de aço valyriano da maior qualidade, mas até mesmo ela podia ver que o conjunto que estava naquela mesa de trabalho era impressionante, não havia adornos na espada ou no escudo, o único detalhe incomum do conjunto eram os chifres no capacete, mas tudo parecia tão forte e duradouro, ela já tinha visto armaduras sem nenhum tipo de enfeite, mas não daquela qualidade, e na verdade a falta de joias incrustadas ou desenhos em metal só parecia fazer com que as peças se destacassem mais de um jeito que ela não conseguia entender.

“Com licença” Myrcella disse chamando o rapaz no fundo da ferraria.

“O quê ?”

“Boa tarde. Será que você poderia me dizer qual é o preço dessas peças ?”

“Elas não estão a venda”

“Se eles foram encomendados por alguém eu poderia fazer uma oferta maior do que a do comprador original”

“Eles não são encomenda, eles são meus, eu vou competir no torneio”

“Oh”

“O que isso significa ?”

“Nada”

“Olha Dona não é porque eu não sou um desses nobres que quer dizer que eu seja idiota, eu posso ver que você quis dizer alguma coisa”

“Eu não quis dizer nada, eu apenas fiquei um tanto surpresa, eu nunca conheci um ferreiro que também fosse um cavaleiro”

“E eu arranjei alguém pra me fazer um. Qualquer cavaleiro pode fazer um cavaleiro, não é algo exclusivo para pessoas nobres”

“Eu estou bem ciente disso”

“Tá, a senhora quer mais alguma coisa ou eu posso voltar pro meu trabalho ?”

“Eu gostaria de ver mais alguns dos seus produtos por favor”

E ela viu, espadas, escudos, ombreiras, capacetes, martelos de guerra, luvas de ferro, boas peças em geral, mas todas pareciam pálidas em comparação a aquelas que tinham a atraído a entrar na ferraria inicialmente, e o rapaz mostrou para ela as peças com tanta má vontade que Myrcella acabou desistindo e decidiu que tentaria achar um presente para Aegon em algum outro lugar. Ela já estava saindo do estabelecimento quando o rapaz disse :

“Então você me fez desperdiçar meia hora do meu tempo te mostrando peça depois de peça e você não vai comprar nada ?”

“As peças que eu me interessei não estavam a venda Sor Ferreiro”

“Meu nome é Gendry”

“Certo, eu te desejo boa sorte nas suas batalhas no torneio Sor Gendry, eu sinto que você vai precisar”


	16. Bran, Jojen & Meera – Sweet Dreams

Na maior parte das noites ele sonhava que ele era um lobo. Que ele e Verão eram um só. Mas não naquela noite.

Ele era apenas ele mesmo, ele estava nu, e ele não estava sozinho. Ele já tivera sonhos desse tipo também, Robb disse que era normal para um garoto da idade dele. Mas aquele era diferente, havia uma garota, mas havia um garoto também, e eles não estavam numa cama, eles estavam em uma floresta, e tudo sentia certo.

Embora o sentimento não tenha continuado após ele acordar, algo desse tipo não deveria sentir daquele jeito, era para ser perversão, não algo que parecesse quase divino de tão certo. Ele decidiu não pensar muito a respeito, o que durou por cerca de cinco minutos até ele ir para o andar de baixo e encontrar Howland Reed que tinha vindo para uma audiência com seu tio Brandon, e ele tinha trazido seus filhos consigo, Jojen e Meera, ou como Bran pensou naquele momento o garota e garota dos seus sonhos, literalmente.

.

.

.

Os sonhos que lhe mostravam o futuro eram raros, e devido ao conteúdo ele nem um minuto suspeitou que aquele era o caso por causa do conteúdo. Ele pensou em se esconder no seu quarto até que os Reeds fossem embora, mas antes que pudesse executar esse plano seu tio disse para ele ser um bom anfitrião e levar Jojen e Meera para dar uma volta por Winterfell.

O inicio tinha sido bem desconfortável, com ele evitando olhar para os irmãos diretamente, porque toda vez que ele o fazia passavam pela sua cabeça flashes de pele e suor do sonho da noite anterior. Mas eventualmente eles começaram a conversar e ele relaxou um pouco. Quando eles chegaram no bosque eles ficaram em silencio novamente, mas não sentiu estranho, Bran sempre gostou do bosque mas ali andando com eles parecia ser até melhor, como uma versão menor do que ele experimentou em seu sonho.

.

.

.

“Então eu vou ver se o nosso pai já terminou de falar com o seu tio. Obrigada Bran pela volta, eu realmente gostei” Meera disse quando eles retornaram.

“Eu gostei também”

Por um momento ele teve esperança que ela fosse abraça-lo ou lhe dar um beijo na bochecha, mas aí ela apenas colocou a mão em sua cabeça, bagunçou o cabelo dele, sorriu e foi andando em direção ao prédio.

Vendo Meera caminhando em direção a entrada ele também pode ver de longe ele Sansa passando, com uma mão entrelaçada com a de Robb e outra sobre a sua enorme barriga.

“Vai ser um menino” Bran se encontrou dizendo sem pensar.

“Eu sei” Jojen respondeu.

“Como você sabe ?”

“Do mesmo jeito que você sabe, eu sonhei”

“Ok”

“Você não precisa ficar desconfortável, vai demorar um tempo até que aconteça”

“Tão dizendo que Sansa deve dar a luz essa semana ainda”

“Eu estava falando sobre o outro sonho”

“Oh. Certo.”

“Eu não devia ter mencionado, você ta embaraçado agora”

“Eu estou, mas eu acho bom você ter mencionado mesmo assim”

“Bom”

“Então quando vai acontecer ?”

“Eu não sei ao certo, alguns anos provavelmente, mas eu sei que quando acontecer tudo vai fazer sentido”

“Você não precisava mencionar a última parte, disso eu já sabia”

Já estava começando a fazer.


	17. Oberyn & Elia – Afeições Inapropriadas

“Minha irmã me daria a honra dessa dança ?” Oberyn disse, alto o suficiente para as pessoas em volta ouvirem, e o suficiente para prestarem atenção e comentarem caso a Rainha o recusasse.

“Seria meu prazer Oberyn” Elia disse.

Ela sorriu, colocou sua mão sobre a dele e os dois foram rumo a um canto da pista que estava relativamente vazio, e Elia disse bem baixo :

“O que você quer ?”

“Pra começar eu gostaria de saber porque doce irmã está me ignorando nesses últimos dias”

“Eu não estou o ignorando, o casamento real ocupou muito do meu tempo”

“Então você não está irritada comigo por algum motivo ?”

“Não, eu estou irritada com você”

“Porque ?”

“Arianne”

“Porque ? Você nunca teve ciúmes dos meus outros amantes no passado”

“Não é uma questão de ciúmes Oberyn, é uma questão de princípios. Ela é sua sobrinha”

“E o seu filho e a sua filha se casaram hoje”

“É diferente”

“Porque ?”

“Porque você segurou ela quando ela era um bebê, você viu ela crescer, você tinha uma posição de poder sobre ela e você tirou vantagem”

“Arianne não é uma menininha inocente que eu estou abusando, tudo que aconteceu entre nós foi consensual e ela é uma adulta, o que é mais do que pode dizer sobre o gosto em mulheres de alguns dos outros homens da sua vida”

“O que isso quer dizer ?”

“Dizem que o seu marido se encantou com uma garota Stark que mal fez quatorze anos. De novo. Você teve uma conversa com ele sobre atrações inapropriadas ?”

“Não meu irmão, mas eu perdi minha fé em Rhaegar há muito tempo, você deveria ser melhor do que ele”


	18. Arya & Jon – Catálise

As vezes Ned e Catelyn permitiam que Arya tomasse um copo de vinho durante o jantar, dois até durante banquetes e outras celebrações, mas qualquer coisa há mais eles já reclamavam. Mas os pais dela não estavam ali no Porto Real.

Ela não gostava muito de usar um vestido mas nem isso conseguiu tirar a diversão da noite, ela bebeu, ela conversou com pessoas de todos os cantos dos Sete Reinos, ela riu, ela dançou. Tinha sido ótimo. Na madrugada a festa ainda estava acontecendo, mas Jon já tinha ido para o seu quarto, e depois de alguns minutos ela o seguiu.

“Arya o que você está fazendo aqui ?”

“Porque você saiu da festa ?”

“Você está bêbada ?”

“Um pouquinho, e deixa de ser hipócrita que eu vi você bebendo também, e você não respondeu a minha pergunta”

“Eu sai porque eu fiquei cansado, só isso”

“É que coincidência você ficar cansado logo após a Visenya ir embora também. Ela está aqui com você?”

“É claro que não”

“Se importa se eu conferir ?” Arya disse já entrando no quarto.

Ela olhou debaixo da cama e atrás das cortinas e não achou ninguém.

“Satisfeita ?” Jon perguntou.

“Não” ela disse e se jogou na cama.

“Porque Arya ?” Ele disse se sentando na beirada da cama.

“Porque eu posso ver que você gosta dela, e que você gosta desse lugar, e eu to achando que você não vai querer voltar pra casa”

“Eu vou voltar para Winterfell, mas se eu decidisse ficar não teria nada de errado nisso”

“É claro que seria errado ! Winterfell é onde todas as pessoas que te amam estão, é onde você deve ficar”

“Tio Brandon-“

“Que se foda o tio Brandon, todo o resto do pessoal te ama”

“E eu devo passar a minha vida como o bastardo de Winterfell, o primo amigável de todos vocês ? Eu não quero ficar aqui, mas eu gostaria de ir para algum lugar onde eu fizesse alguma diferença. Porque do jeito que as coisas estão indo eu devo ficar lá, vendo todos vocês tendo vidas, bebês, e se casando enquanto eu passo o resto da minha vida sozinho ?”

“Você não está sozinho. Eu te amo”

“Eu sei, eu te amo também, essa não é a quest-“

“Não você não sabe, quando eu digo isso eu não estou falando só como primos, eu to dizendo que eu te amo do jeito que minha mãe ama o meu pai, do jeito que o tio Brandon ama a tia Lya, do jeito que a Sansa ama o Robb”

“Você está bêbada Arya, você não sabe do que você ta falando”

“Não seja estúpido ! Isso não é algo que eu decidi hoje, eu sempre soube, eu apenas não achei o momento certo pra te contar”

Jon parecia que ia começar a protestar novamente, mas antes que ele pudesse o fazer Arya o beijou. Por um momento ela teve medo que ele fosse empurra-la para longe e parecer enojado com ela. Mas isso não aconteceu. Ele a beijou de volta, mesmo que com bem mais hesitação do que ela gostaria. Quando eles finalmente se afastaram para respirar Jon disse bem baixinho, quase sussurrando :

“Nós não podemos fazer isso Arya, você casar com o Bran um dia”

“Talvez, mas não hoje a noite”

E ela o beijou de novo, e Jon a beijou de volta, desta vez sem nenhum pingo de hesitação.


	19. Myrcella & Gendry – Outros tipos de vitórias

Myrcella estava bem ciente que era bem mesquinho ir a todas as etapas de um torneio que durou quatro dias apenas pela possibilidade de ver alguém que foi rude com ela perdendo, mas ela decidiu indulgir a esse desejo naquela ocasião mesmo assim.

Se alguém achou o súbito interesse da garota pelo torneio algo estranho não foi comentado, mas seu pai e Tommen que estavam a acompanhando definitivamente acharam estranho ela pedir para se retirar justamente quando as últimas lutas iam começar.

.

.

.

Gendry ganhou uma partida no primeiro dia, duas no terceiro, mas ele perdeu a do quarto. A espada de Sor Loras Tyrell passou pelo braço dele e Gendry caiu, e Myrcella se sentiu culpada.

Ela passara boa parte do seu tempo na plateia torcendo para ele se ferrar mas vendo ele se machucando algo torceu dentro dela, crueldade parecia melhor na teoria do que na pratica. Então ela pediu licença e foi rumo a tenda onde os cavaleiros machucados estavam sendo tratados. Suas intenções eram apenas perguntar alguém do lado de fora se ele estava assim, mas assim que ela chegou na frente desta, ele saiu de lá com o braço enfaixado.

“Oi” ele disse parecendo ligeiramente confuso pela presença dela ali.

“Eu sinto muito por você ter perdido”

“Porque ? Você é uma bruxa e colocou um feitiço em mim pra eu perder ?”

“Não !” ela disse ofendida.

“Talvez você seja e não saiba, eu pude ver que você estava torcendo pra eu perder”

“Talvez se o senhor tivesse prestado mais atenção na batalha ao invés de na plateia o resultado teria sido diferente”

“Bem eu tinha que dar uma checada na plateia pra ver quem eu ia coroar como a rainha do amor e da beleza caso eu vencesse”

“E quem seria a felizarda ?”

“Eu tava pensando em você na verdade, eu tenho certeza que receber coroa de alguém da plebe de deixaria tão feliz”

“A sua ironia é desnecessária, porque eu ficaria bem satisfeita em ser coroada, mesmo se viesse da plebe como você disse. Adeus”

“Então você veio aqui só pra ver como eu estava ?”

“Sim” ela disse tentando não parecer embaraçada pela pergunta e continuou “Como está o seu braço ?”

“Foi só um raspão, o meistre me enfaixou e me entregou esse remédio pra eu passar depois”

“Bom. Meu pai ficou bem impressionado com você, principalmente considerando que este foi o seu primeiro torneio, ele achou que você tinha uma boa chance de ganhar, ele comentou que o que você falta em técnica você compensa com força, ele até aconselhou o meu tio Tyrion a apostar em você. E ele sabe dessas coisas, ele ganhou vários torneios no passado”

“Então o seu pai é um cavaleiro também ?”

“Sim, Sor Jaime Lannister”

“Então você é uma Lannister, isso faz sentido”

“Por causa da minha atitude esnobe e opiniões claramente preconceituosas com pessoas de outras classes sociais?”

“Na verdade eu tava falando apenas do seu cabelo, todos sabem que os Lannisters têm cabelos dourados”

“Oh. Certo”

“Eu sinto muito, eu não tava querendo te envergonhar”

“Você não envergonhou. Eu tenho que ir agora, mas antes eu gostaria de saber : o senhor pretende competir no próximo torneio ?”

“Provavelmente sim, eu vou tentar te ganhar aquela coroa”

“Bom, eu vou estar esperando”


	20. Robb & Lyanna – Questões de Paternidade

Robb acordou e notou que o bebê não estava em seu colo e ficou assustado até ver que ele estava nos braços de sua tia Lyanna na poltrona do outro lado do quarto.

“O que você está fazendo aqui ?” ele perguntou.

“Apenas passando um tempo com o meu neto” Lyanna disse calmamente e Robb caiu da cadeira.

.

.

.

Rickard Stark o menino foi chamado em homenagem ao avô que Robb e Sansa mal se lembravam. Rickard Snow na verdade mas ninguém precisava saber disso. O parto tinha sido difícil então Sansa passou a maior parte do dia seguinte dormindo, só sendo acordada nas horas em que o bebê precisava ser alimentado, e Robb ficou com ele nas outras horas.

Todos comentaram como o menino parecia um Stark, ao contrario de seu pai e sua mãe que tinham herdado a aparência Tully de sua mãe. Todos falaram como se fosse uma coisa boa, e Robb não se opunha mas ele tinha um pouco de esperança que o bebê fosse nascer com cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis. Ele tinha o nariz delicado e fino de Sansa, e as suas orelhas, mas até onde ele podia ver o resto todo era de Jon.

.

.

.

Robb ficou deitado no chão em silencio por um longo tempo, mortificado pelo que sua tia tinha acabado de dizer. Ele deu um sorriso forçado e disse :

“Eu me sinto feliz por você vê-lo desse jeito, eu realmente te considero como sendo uma segunda mãe”

Lyanna revirou os olhos.

“Robb você sabe bem que não é disso que eu estou falando”

“Ok. Como você sabe ?”

“Eu vi Jon indo para o seu quarto há alguns meses atrás numa noite, e de novo na noite seguinte, e depois, e aí ele parou justamente quando minha amada sobrinha anunciou a sua gravidez. Embora eu não tivesse certeza até a sua reação quando eu comentei”

“Mais alguém sabe ?”

“Eu não contei pra ninguém, e nem pretendo”

“Porque você está me contando isso ?”

“Para você ter alguém com quem conversar a respeito. Alguém distante da situação”

“Você não é distante, ele é o seu sangue”

“E você também é, e é com você que eu estou preocupada”

“Você não precisa, eu estou bem”

“Seu tio também disse que ele estava bem quando o Jon nasceu, mas ele não continuou desse jeito, eu não esperava que ele o amasse como um pai, mas ele nunca sequer capaz de ama-lo como um tio, ele só era capaz de ver Rhaegar, e Jon sequer se parece com o seu pai de sangue”

“As nossas circunstancias são diferentes. Foi idéia da Sansa mas fui eu que fiz acontecer, eles não me traíram, eu sabia, eu estava lá. Eu não sou o tio Brandon, eu vou amar Rickard como se ele fosse meu”

“E você vai ficar bem vendo o menino crescer e parecendo cada vez mais com o meu filho ?”

“Sim, eu vou”

“E se Sansa tiver outro filho ? Um da sua semente ?”

“Isso não mudaria nada” Robb disse sem ter certeza se o que ele estava dizendo era verdade.

“Certo, então eu acho que você não vai precisar do meu conselho. Boa noite Robb” ela disse, colocou o bebê nos braços de Robb e lhe deu um leve beijo sobre a sua testa.

“Você acredita em mim ?”

“Eu quero acreditar, e por enquanto isso é o suficiente”

Ela sorriu, e foi embora o deixando sozinho no quarto, cheio de apreensão e com Rickard em seus braços.


	21. Rhaenys & Aegon – Sementes para uma catástrofe

Muitos rapazes experimentavam antes de se seu casamento, mas Rhaenys achou a sua noite de núpcias como prova que aquele não era o caso com seu irmão mais novo.

O sexo tinha sido aceitável. Tinha doído no começo, mas não mais do que Rhaenys esperava. Ela não tinha tido um orgasmo, o que teria sido um bônus agradável, mas já que prazer não era o seu objetivo principal ela não se importou muito. O casamento tinha acontecido duas semanas após o seu sangramento mensal o que era fortuito porque segundo o meistre que ela tinha questionado essa época era a mais provável da concepção de um filho ser bem sucedida. Um herdeiro vindo dela, e moldado a sua imagem, alguém que fosse garantir que o reino não acabasse a mercê dos desejos e vontades da Casa Lannister.

.

.

.

O sexo tinha sido incrível, até melhor do que Aegon esperava. A única parte desagradável foi que ainda na cama com a sua nova esposa ele ter começado a se perguntar se com Myrcella também seria daquele jeito, ele sabia que não devia estar pensando nela nessa hora, mas não parecia ser capaz de fazer isso.

Myrcella não chorara na cerimônia, ela até estava sorrindo depois e lhe deu parabéns pelo casamento, racionalmente ele achava que isso era bom, ter ela com ciúmes poderia causar discussões bem irritantes, mas ainda assim ele esperava pelo menos um pouquinho de melancolia da parte dela.

“Algo nos seus pensamentos meu marido ?” Rhaenys perguntou.

“Apenas você” ele mentiu.

“O nosso futuro ?”

“Sim, claro”

“Os nossos filhos ? Pode imaginar, talvez em nove meses nós potencialmente podemos ter um herdeiro”

“Eu espero que esse seja o caso”

“Eu também” Rhaenys sorriu e lhe deu um beijo sobre a sua testa.

Nove meses já parecia um tempo longo demais para esperar para ter a sua segunda esposa naquele lugar em que a primeira estava.


	22. Arya & Jon – Segredos

O bebê foi colocado nos seus braços assim que Jon retornou a Winterfell. Ele e Arya tinham recebido noticias que Sansa tinha dado a luz enquanto eles estavam na estrada de volta para casa, e ele passou uma parte considerável de seu tempo pensando no que ele ia fazer quando ele conhecesse o filho de seus primos, se ele sorriria, se ele choraria, ambas opções pareciam igualmente prováveis, mas na pratica o que ele sentiu foi uma pontada de pânico.

“Qual o nome dele ?” Arya perguntou.

“Rickard, como o nosso avô” Robb respondeu.

“Ele parece com o pai”

“Sim ele parece, Sansa até comentou que talvez nós deveríamos tê-lo chamado de Eddard”

“Quem sabe o próximo vocês fazem isso”

“Talvez” Robb disse e por um instante os olhos dele se encontraram com os de Jon.

“Aqui pega ele, eu tenho que desfazer minhas malas” Jon disse oferecendo o bebê para Arya.

“Okay” ela disse segurando Rickard um tanto desajeitadamente.

E Jon saiu andando bem rápido dali.

.

.

.

Alguns minutos depois no seu quarto alguém o abraçou por trás, ele viu de relance cabelos negros longos e assumiu que fosse sua mãe, ele deu um pulo quando viu que na verdade era Arya.

Arya riu disso.

“Eu te disse pra não fazer isso aqui, a porta nem tá fechada”

Arya então fechou a porta, ficou na ponta dos pés para dar um beijo nos lábios de Jon e disse :

“Satisfeito ?”

“Não”

“Porque você está sendo tão estranho ?”

“Como assim ?”

“Bem pra começar você fugiu da sala sem conversar com ninguém, você mal disse uma palavra pro Rickard no tempo todo em que ele ficou no seu colo”

“Ele é um bebê, ele não entende palavras ainda”

“Você vivia falando com o Rickon quando ele era bebê”

“Era diferente”

“Porque ?”

“Porque apenas é Arya”

“Isso é um argumento bem estúpido”

Jon respirou fundo e levou suas mãos até o seu rosto.

“Você está com medo deles descobrirem ?”

“O que ?”

“Sabe sobre você e eu”

“Um pouco, tio Brandon me castraria caso ele descobrisse, e a sua mãe provavelmente iria querer assistir pra garantir que ele fizesse direito”

“Nah, ele só te mandaria para a muralha”

“Isso não é muito consolador Arya”


	23. Myrcella & Gendry – A Ponta da Tempestade

Os primeiros meses que seguiram o casamento real foram bem agradáveis para Myrcella, muitos dos convidados que vieram para a celebração decidiram ficar por mais tempo na cidade então havia um constante movimento pelo palácio e pela cidade em geral, mas abençoadamente esse não havia sido o caso de seus pais voltaram para as terras ocidentais alguns dias após a cerimônia. E devido ao estado agora de mulher casada de Rhaenys foi considerado mais apropriado que Myrcella se tornasse dama de companhia da princesa Visenya, o que também causou um pouco de melhora em sua vida, Rhaenys ao contrario do que Myrcella esperava não a tratara mal após descobrir do seu caso com Aegon mas ainda assim a princesa mais velha fazia com que Myrcella se sentisse um pouco desconfortável, e também era relevante que apesar de ambas serem princesas as de Rhaenys e Visenya eram bem diferentes, Rhaenys raramente deixava a Fortaleza Vermelha já que desde que tinha uns quinze anos ela acompanhava seu pai as reuniões do conselho, e nas outras horas poderia facilmente ser encontrada ao lado de Rhaegar no trono de ferro, alguns já tinham visto até mesmo a jovem sentada neste enquanto seu pai ficava em pé distraidamente conversando com a sua primogênita por horas a fio. Visenya no entanto estava constantemente viajando como uma representante da coroa, para casamentos, batizados e funerais, o que para outros podia ser bem cansativo mas Visenya parecia gostar bastante de estar sempre em movimento, e Myrcella estava começando a suspeitar que ela dividia esse sentimento.

Aquela era a sua primeira viagem mais longa, elas pegaram um navio rumo a Ponta da Tempestade, o que era um tanto excitante para Myrcella já que ela nunca tinha estado em nenhum outro lugar além do Rochedo Casterly e do Porto Real, embora ela se sentisse um tanto culpada por esse sentimento já que o motivo dessa viagem não era muito fortuito : Robert Baratheon estava bem doente e acreditavam que ele morreria em breve, oficialmente aquela era apenas uma visita mas estava implícito que elas provavelmente haveriam de ficar ali até o funeral do Senhor da Ponta da Tempestade.

Elas foram recebidas pelo rapaz que em breve se tornaria o Senhor da Tempestade, os olhos azuis dele estavam meio avermelhados como se ele estivesse chorando há pouco tempo atrás. Visenya ao vê-lo não se preocupou muito com formalidades e apenas foi lhe dar um grande abraço, ele era um rapaz alto e forte mas mesmo assim ele pareceu apoiar todo o seu peso sobre a princesa. Foi nesse momento por trás do par se abraçando que ela viu um rosto familiar por trás da comitiva de recepção.

“Eu sinto muito pelo seu pai” Visenya disse.

“Obrigada” Edric respondeu.

“Será que eu poderia vê-lo por alguns minutos ?”

“Claro, assim que a minha irmã sair, Meistre Cressen disse que não é muito bom ficarem muitas pessoas no quarto”

“Eu não estava ciente que sua mãe tinha tido outra criança”

“Meia-irmã, ela é uma das filhas naturais do meu pai”

“Eu entendo. Eu gostaria de lhe apresentar minha dama de companhia : Myrcella Lannister”

“Prazer em conhecê-la” Edric disse.

“Igualmente, eu apenas sinto muito pelas circunstancias não serem mais felizes” Myrcella disse, se parabenizando mentalmente por agir apropriadamente ao invés de ter ido correndo perguntar a Gendry o que diabos ele estava fazendo ali.

.

.

.

Enquanto Visenya e Edric estavam no quarto visitando o Senhor da Ponta da Tempestade Myrcella decidiu que ela iria perguntar as camareiras mais tarde sobre o porque da presença de Gendry naquele lugar, mas antes que tivesse a chance de fazer isso ele apareceu e disse :

“Então você está me seguindo agora ?”

“Não se ache Sor Gendry, não é nenhum pouco atraente. Para a sua informação eu nem estava ciente que o senhor tinha jurado a sua espada a casa Baratheon”

“Errou”

“Então você é um cavaleiro andante agora ?”

“Errou de novo”

“Sor Gendry será que seria possível para o senhor parar com esse jogo de adivinhar e me dizer exatamente qual o motivo da sua presença aqui ?”

“O velho Robert decidiu virar santo nas suas últimas semanas de vida e chamou todos os bastardinhos que ele pode encontrar pelos sete reinos pra ter um pouquinho de amor paternal antes dele bater as botas”

“Oh. Eu sinto muito, eu não estava ciente que ele era o seu pai”

“Não precisa sentir muito, eu mal conheço o sujeito, nem eu sabia que ele era o meu pai, pelo menos não até eu receber uma carta há algumas semanas atrás, eu não ligo”

“Então porque você veio para cá ?”

“Eu não sei”

“Deve ter um motivo”

“Por exemplo ?”

“Caridade em atender o pedido de alguém prestes a morrer ? Interesse em ver se algo poderia ser ganho ? Curiosidade de conhecer a sua linhagem ?”

“Talvez um pouquinho de cada um. Satisfeita ?”

“Por enquanto sim. Então você já está aqui há quanto tempo ?”

“Umas duas semanas. Porque ?”

“Bem eu assumo que nesse período você ter tido tempo o suficiente para conhecer bem o castelo, e já que Visenya deve ficar um bom tempo ocupada eu gostaria de lhe pedir para me mostrar o local se você não estiver muito ocupado”

“Eu não estou ocupado”

“Bom” Myrcella disse e enroscou o seu braço no dele “Vamos ?”


	24. Edric & Shireen - Família

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa além de sua prima que tivesse entrado no seu quarto naquele momento Edric teria se sentido embaraçado pelas lágrimas em seus olhos, mas ela já o tinha visto em estados bem piores, especialmente desde que seu pai tinha adoecido. Ela se sentou ao lado dele e segurou a sua mão.

Edric apoiou sua cabeça no ombro dela e disse bem baixinho :

“Eu vou perder ele”

Edric esperou que ela fosse dizer alguns dos clichês que os outros sempre diziam : Que seu pai sempre estaria com ele, que todos tem o seu tempo, que os deuses sabem o que eles fazem. Mas não, ela apenas beijou a sua testa e disse :

“Eu sei, eu sinto muito”

“Como está todo mundo ?”

“Bem em geral, seu pai pediu para ver Mya de novo, Bella, Barra e os gêmeos Hill estão no jardim, Gendry estava falando com a garota Lannister na biblioteca de novo na última vez que eu o vi”

“Eles não deviam estar bem, o nosso pai está morrendo”

“Eles não o conhecem direito, eu sei que as intenções do tio Robert foram boas mas chamá-los para cá agora não compensa uma vida inteira em que ele esteve ausente. Você vai perder, e eles nunca tiveram, ambas as situações são trágicas de maneiras diferentes”

“Eu suponho que sim”

“Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você ?”

“Se casa comigo ?”

Shireen riu.

“Eu estou falando sério”

“Edric você sabe que essa não é uma opção”

“O seu pai é um idiota. Nós somos família, nós deveríamos estar juntos, todas as outras casas de Westeros entendem isso desde que os Targaryens uniram os sete reinos, porque ele tem que ser do contra ? Eu vou perder meu pai, e assim que o seu pai arranjar um compromisso pra você eu vou te perder também, você é minha melhor amiga eu não posso fazer isso sozinho”

“Você não vai estar sozinho, meu pai e tio Renly vão estar aqui com você, e provavelmente vai demorar um bom tempo até que eu me case e eu ainda vou ser a sua melhor amiga não importa o que aconteça”

“Certo. Você não vai brigar comigo por chamar o seu pai de idiota ?”

“Não até que você se sinta melhor” Shireen disse e plantou mais um beijo na testa dele.


	25. Myrcella & Gendry - A Acompanhante

Myrcella Lannister tinha um sistema para situações como aquela desde que ela tinha chegado no Porto Real e se encontrara sentido pequenas atrações de tempos em tempos por rapazes que não eram o príncipe Targaryen : Ela estava bem ciente que proibição muitas vezes só tendia a aumentar o desejo, então ela se permitia ir passar um tempo com o alvo dessa atração, falar com a pessoa e geralmente não era necessário mais do que quinze minutos de conversa para fazer com que ela se desinteressasse completamente pelo sujeito. O problema era que esse sistema não parecia estar funcionando direito naquela vez, na sua primeira semana na Ponta da Tempestade ela ficou constantemente na companhia de Gendry Waters e em nenhum momento ela se encontrou ficando entediada por ele, ou para o seu pesar menos atraída por ele. Na verdade eles pareciam estar desenvolvendo algo que a cada dia mais se parecia com uma amizade. Ela disse para si mesma que ela estava sendo tola e vendo uma conexão onde havia um simples flerte mas aparentemente esse não era o caso já que ele pediu para ela acompanhá-lo na sua visita naquela tarde ao Lorde Robert.

Edric visitava seu pai diversas vezes por dia, ate mesmo quando ele estava apenas dormindo. Mya todos os dias, e os outros de dois em dois dias, mas não Gendry, na verdade até onde ela sabia aquela era a primeira vez desde que ela e Visenya tinham chegado na Ponta da Tempestade que Gendry ia ao encontro de seu pai.

Nos corredores Gendry agiu normalmente mas quando ele estava na frente da porta do quarto ele congelou e passou a olhar bem intensamente para a porta, como se estivesse tentando achar alguma mensagem secreta na madeira ou na maçaneta.

“Você não tem motivos para ficar nervoso, ele te convidou para vir aqui, ele quer a sua presença” Myrcella disse.

“Eu não estou nervoso” Gendry disse defensivamente.

“Certo, erro meu, então vamos entrar ?”

Gendry assentiu com a cabeça.

“Edric ?” Robert disse.

Gendry continuou em silêncio então Myrcella interviu :

“Não meu Senhor, este é Gendry o seu outro filho”

“Oh certo, foi mal garoto a febre parece estar afetando o meu raciocínio, cheguem mais perto”

Ambos foram se sentar na beirada da cama.

“E você garota ? Você é uma das minhas filhas também ?”

“Não” Myrcella disse sorrindo.

“É eu achei que não, não com esses cabelos loiros. A quanto tempo você trabalha na castelo ?”

“Eu não trabalho no castelo, eu vim aqui com a princesa Visenya, o seu filho tem sido bem gentil em me fazer companhia desde a minha chegada”

“Ah então é por isso que ele não tem vindo me ver ? Focando a sua energia nas belas damas ao invés do velho doente, esperto esse rapaz”

“Não ! Isso não foi, não foi o porque-“ Gendry começou a dizer.

Robert riu bem alto, e aí disse :

“Não se preocupe rapaz eu não estou reclamando, se eu estivesse no seu lugar eu faria o mesmo, na verdade até me dá um pouquinho de orgulho, podem dizer muita coisa sobre mim mas não que eu não aproveitei a minha vida me divertindo bastante, eu acho que simplesmente a existência sua e dos seus irmãos prova isso”

Gendry ficou quieto de novo.

“Então meu pai disse que uma das maiores decepções da sua vida foi nunca ter tido a chance de lutar contra você em um torneio, ele disse que você foi um dos homens mais habilidosos com o martelo de guerra que ele já viu” Myrcella disse.

“Quem é o seu pai ?”

“Jaime Lannister, e ele também viu muito potencial no nosso Sor Gendry aqui”

“Sor Gendry ? Você não me contou que você era um cavaleiro na outra vez que você esteve aqui”

“Eu esqueci” Gendry disse.

“Como você pode esquecer ser um cavaleiro”

Gendry deu de ombros.

“Ele ficou nas semifinais no torneio do casamento real” Myrcella disse.

“Mesmo ? Pena que eu não pude ir, gostaria de ter visto isso. Quando eu tinha a sua idade eu ganhei um monte de torneios, talvez eu tenha te passado um pouco mais que o jeito com os damas e esses olhos azuis”

.

.

.

Lorde Robert ficou mais uns dez minutos contando sobre os torneios de sua juventude, sobre algumas das moças que ele tinha conhecido nestes, como ele podia entender porque o Rei Rhaegar tinha enlouquecido e roubado Lyanna Stark porque ele mesmo se sentira um pouco tentado a fazer o mesmo, e aí ele adormeceu subitamente.

Gendry e Myrcella então saíram do quarto.

“Ele não parece tão mal assim, eu sei que os meistres dizem que o caso dele já está perdido mas talvez ainda tenha uma chance de recuperação”

“Talvez, eu espero...Sabe ele estava errado. Você não é o motivo porque eu não visito muito ele”

“Você quer me dizer qual o motivo então ?”

“Eu não sei o que dizer pra ele, na outra vez foi até pior que dessa vez. Eu nunca achei que eu seria capaz de conversar com alguém da nobreza normalmente antes de eu te conhecer, na verdade foi por isso que eu te pedi pra ir comigo, eu achei que com você lá daria pra eu falar com ele direito, mas foi uma idéia estúpida e você provavelmente me acha um idiota depois disso”

“Eu convivi com o meu pai na minha vida inteira, e se eu estivesse o visitando quando ele estivesse prestes a morrer eu também não saberia o que dizer. Ainda mais se eu estivesse na sua situação, a sua atitude não demonstra nenhuma falha de caráter”

“Você realmente acha isso ?”

“Sim eu acho. E quanto a parte do idiota você não precisa se preocupar porque esta foi a minha impressão da sua pessoa desde o dia em que nós nos conhecemos”

Myrcella por um instante temeu que a sua tentativa de aliviar a tensão tinha saído maldosa demais, mas aí Gendry sorriu e disse :

“Você é uma moça muito cruel Myrcella Lannister”

“Oh Sor Gendry você não faz idéia”


	26. Edric & Visenya – Em uma colina de frente para o mar

“Eu sinto muito pela sua perda Lorde Edric” Visenya disse para ele pouco após o enterro terminar.

Ele estranhou o termo que ela usou para se referir a ele, embora este fosse correto agora : Lorde Edric Baratheon, Senhor da Ponta da Tempestade. Ele teria que se acostumar a ouvir alguma variação destes termos dali em diante praticamente toda vez que alguém fosse falar com ele.

“Obrigada” ele disse.

“Se houver qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar por favor não hesite em pedir”

“Obrigada, mas meu tio Stannis já cuidou de tudo”

“Eu entendo, você quer ficar sozinho ?”

Era uma oferta tentadora, mas Edric se encontrou dizendo :

“Não, eu aprecio a sua companhia, acho melhor aproveitá-la enquanto é possível, você vai partir em breve, certo ?”

“Eu temo que sim”

“Conte ao seu pai que a Casa Baratheon continua fiel ao trono, foi por isso que você veio certo ?”

“Pela viagem sim, mas hoje em particular eu vim pra ver se você estava bem”

“Eu não estou”

“Mas você vai estar quando mais tempo passar”

“Eu não tenho certeza se isso é verdade”

A princesa colocou seus braços ao redor dos ombros dele, e fez a gentileza de não comentar sobre o fato que lágrimas estavam saindo dos seus olhos de novo, na verdade ela para o seu alivio mudou de assunto :

“Interessante a sua escolha de enterrá-lo numa das colinas de frente para o mar”

“Interessante ? Meu tio disse que foi estúpido, e minha mãe divide a opinião dele, talvez tenha sido mesmo, mas meu pai nunca gostou das catacumbas então eu bati o meu pé nessa questão”

“Eu discordo com eles, tradição tem o seu valor mas não acima dos desejos do individuo, foi gentil. Eu estou certa que seu pai lhe agradeceria por isso”

Por um segundo lhe ocorreu pedir a princesa para se casar com ele, ela não era Shireen mas ela era gentil, mas decidiu melhor não fazer isso, uma morte e duas rejeições a propostas de casamento eram bem mais do que ele achava que conseguiria aguentar na mesma semana.


	27. Aegon & Myrcella – O Retorno

Myrcella estava falando alguma coisa, ela parecia bem animada porque ela e Visenya estavam rindo em meio a conversa que elas estavam tendo desde que tinham entrado naquela carruagem após desembarcarem do navio que recentemente tinha chegado da Ponta da Tempestade, mas se perguntassem a Aegon qual era o assunto da conversa que estava despertando tanto interesse na sua noiva e de sua irmã ele não conseguiria dizer porque ele estava distraído demais olhando para a beleza dos cabelos dourados, e seus lábios rosados da sua prometida. Durante o seu casamento ele reparara na mãe de Myrcella e notara como mesmo com quase quarenta anos e três filhos ela ainda era belíssima, e isso lhe trouxe bastante satisfação porque isso indicava que provavelmente seria o mesmo caso com a sua filha, décadas iriam passar com ele tendo uma das mulheres mais belas de Westeros nos seus braços e na sua cama. Com esse pensamento ele não pode mais se conter :

“Minha princesa eu senti a sua falta tanto” Aegon disse e puxou Myrcella para um beijo.

Enquanto ele beijava Myrcella, sua irmã mais nova fechou as cortinas da janela da carruagem e agora o olhava com reprovação em seus olhos. Visenya estava muito bem ciente que ele e Myrcella estavam noivos em segredo, então ele não entendia direito o porque daquele desconforto.

“O que ?” ele perguntou.

“As janelas estavam abertas, você tem que aprender a se controlar” Visenya disse com os braços cruzados, as pessoas sempre diziam que ela era a mais doce dos filhos do Rei Rhaegar e da Rainha Elia mas eles nunca tiveram o desprazer de ter que lidar com ela quando sua irmã desaprovava de algo.

“Eu fui privado da companhia da minha noiva por quase um mês por sua causa”

“Isso não justifica a sua falta de cautela”

“Meu Senhor eu escolhi acompanhar a sua irmã na viagem a Ponta da Tempestade, a culpa do nosso tempo de distancia descansa nos meus ombros não nos dela” Myrcella interviu.

“Eu nunca poderia te culpar por qualquer coisa minha querida”

Visenya revirou seus olhos ao ouvir ele dizendo isso, e Myrcella sorriu educadamente.


End file.
